


The Lion and the Star

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: Collection of drabbles, ficlets/ vignettes, and oneshots with Dimitri and my OC, Stellavery self-indulgent
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Dimitri heaves a sigh as he takes a seat, his shoulders still tense from his previous anger. Stella offers him a small smile as she makes her way towards him, leaning her weight against the armrest before reaching out to brush his hair away from his face. The soft touch makes Dimitri exhale another quiet breath, and he peers up at Stella and her calm expression.

“Sometimes I wish I was more like you,” he comments idly. “I often let my anger get the best of me, but you aren’t like that at all. You always manage to keep yourself in check.”

“It’s not as good as you make it out to be,” Stella responds as she closes her eyes in contemplation. “I merely bottle up my feelings, and my anger and hatred end up festering inside me and eats me alive. If anything, I wish I was more like you. If I allow myself to get angry and lash out at times, then maybe I wouldn’t have to feel so wound up all the time.”


	2. Unspoken Hopes

Ever since Byleth--the one person Lady Rhea entrusted her duties to--returned to Garreg Mach after all these years, the Monastery had been becoming livelier than it did before. After reclaiming the area from rogue bandits, there were many people who had become victims of the war and sought sanctuary at the Monastery. Loved ones that were once separated by whatever cruel twist of fate befell them were able to be reunited once more in this safe haven.

It wasn't strange to see families come together again on the Monastery grounds every now and then. Although Stella felt relieved and happy to see loved ones reunite with each other, watching such scenes often left a bitter taste in her mouth. What was it? Jealousy? Melancholy? The air around her always seemed to shift then, and Dimitri could never figure out the reason for it.

Both Dimitri and Stella were near the entrance, having just returned from the marketplace for a supply run, when they witnessed two parents embracing what could be easily assumed to be their child while crying about how glad they were to know that they were safe. Stella's footsteps had slowed and paused then, the woman growing quiet and watching the scene before her with an unreadable expression on her face.

Dimitri glanced down at her before bringing his attention back to the relieved and cheerful family. It was only then that he realized he never once asked about Stella's own family before. She never brought it up, and he never asked as there was no reason to, but now he was curious. He broke the silence between them with a tentative question. "Is your family safe?"

"Probably," Stella answered with a cold and indifferent tone. "As far as I know, the war hasn't reached my homeland. ...Then again, I don't particularly care either way. Whether they're safe or dead or whatever, it doesn't concern me."

The price furrowed his brows. "Sylvain once told me that you ran away from home."

"I did." She offered no further explanation.

"May I ask why?" Dimitri pressed, curious.

Stella stared at the reunited family for a moment before finally answering. "My family... only really cared about themselves. I didn't matter to them unless they gained something in return from me. I'm sure my parents only saw my running away as the loss of an asset rather than the loss of a daughter. My oldest brother once tried to strangle me, so I'm sure he must be happy that I'm gone. As for my other siblings... who knows how they feel about my sudden disappearance?"

Dimitri seemed horrified and distraught at this revelation. "That's..." He trailed off, uncertain of what to say in this situation.

"--I'm sorry."

The prince frowned, confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

Stella didn't answer right away. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and shifted her weight to one foot, crossing her arms over her chest. "You must be troubled," she explained quietly, bowing her head and refusing to meet his gaze. "You lost your family. You probably think I'm ungrateful and that I should consider myself lucky that my family is still alive." It's what she would hear people often say about individuals who are open about their dislike towards their own family members. It always made her feel a sense of guilt.

Dimitri pressed his lips together in a tight line and shook his head. "No. You have no obligation to consider yourself lucky, nor do I think of you as such simply because your family members are still alive. I may not know the full circumstances, but... I know that you've been hurt by people that you should have been able to trust. There's nothing to feel lucky about that."

Stella remained quiet. After a moment's pause, she finally turned her head to look at Dimitri and smiled at him in the way that always made his heart skip a beat. "Thanks... You always know what to say."

The woman then gestured for Dimitri to bend down a bit, and he did so without hesitation. It was almost amusing just how quick he was to always give in to her demands. Sylvain once commented on how much of a good thing it is that Stella was the one Dimitri fell for; otherwise, the Kingdom may have very well been doomed if his heart had been stolen by someone much more selfish.

Dimitri was brought out of his thoughts however when he felt Stella's lips against his own, brief as the moment was. Stella smiled once again, drawing one out from the prince as well. "I suppose I never did ask you..." he started as he stood back up to his full height, his heart still fluttering from the short but sweet kiss. "What were you planning to do when this war is over? I... had always thought that you'd want to go back to your homeland."

"I don't have a home there," Stella answered, shaking her head. "I considered traveling around, but... if there's a reason for me to stay in one place, then I wouldn't be against it."

"Is that so?" Dimitri, misguided as he may have been, was no fool. He understood the hidden implication in Stella's words, and she knew that he knew. He had been considering on proposing to the woman, but there were a lot of uncertainties. She always seemed to have a far off look on her face, so he held doubts as to whether or not Stella would be open to the idea of being tied to one place and one person--especially with somebody like him. It would seem that there was no need for such doubts, however. He would be happy if he could give her a home she feels she can return to.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella frowns, burying herself further into the blankets. This unpleasant feeling in her chest isn't subsiding, and it's already well into the afternoon. She completely skipped breakfast and lunch, and even now, she refuses to leave her bed. She feels a sense of foreboding, but she can't place her finger on why. She understands that it's completely irrational, but she can't push the feeling down no matter how hard she tries. There's no doubt that there are people who have noticed her lack of presence by now and are wondering where she is.

As if one cue, a knock resounds on the door. She doesn't want to get up. The woman pretends that she's not inside and throws the blanket over her head while curling up into a ball. Her ears pick up the sound of the door opening, followed by footsteps that approach her bed. Whoever it is, she isn't really in the mood to see or talk to them.

"Stella." Dimitri's voice speaks up, softly calling her name.

So she lied. If it's Dimitri, then she doesn't mind having his company, but even then, Stella remains stubbornly enclosed in her own little world. The bed dips underneath the prince's weight as he sits down, waiting for her to acknowledge him. It takes a while, but she finally peeks her head out from underneath the covers.

"Dima... did you need something?" They're all alone in her room. In here, there's no need for formalities or any of that rigidness. Stella's voice is meek and soft as she tenderly calls Dimitri by his nickname.

"I haven't seen you all day," he explains as he moves to stroke her now exposed face with the back of his fingers. "I was worried."

Stella sighs, a faint smile gracing her lips as she takes Dimitri's hand and kisses his fingers. "Sorry. I'm not... feeling well. I woke up feeling hopelessly anxious, and it hasn't left me yet."

Dimitri nods his head. "I understand... Do you need anything?"

"Are you busy?" She asks in return. "If you aren't, then is it okay if you stay with me for a bit longer? If you have things to do though, then it's fine."

"Give me a moment."

Stella watches as Dimitri rises from the bed. He opens the door, and she can see Dedue dutifully standing there while waiting for his liege. She overhears Dimitri asking Dedue for a favour in shifting around things in his schedule for a bit. With a respectful bow and word of thanks from Dimitri, Dedue leaves the scene to take care of his assigned task. Dimitri closes the door once more, giving the two of them their much needed privacy.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Although she says that, Stella moves over on the bed to give Dimitri space to lie down on. "I know that we're all extremely busy preparing for our battle against the empire."

"It's fine," Dimitri dismisses Stella's concerns with a wave of his hand. "A break like this is necessary sometimes. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

Stella offers a wry smile. "That's because you have a bad habit of overworking yourself to the point of neglecting your health."

The prince climbs into bed and settles himself by Stella's side. He pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her to envelop her in warmth. "Since you're always looking out for my health, I want to look out for yours too and help out in whatever way I can."

"...Thanks, Dima."


End file.
